


ask so nicely. (and maybe i'll agree)

by midnightcabin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, i don't know how to tag, markhyuck are sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcabin/pseuds/midnightcabin
Summary: someone asks donghyuck a favor
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 17
Kudos: 167





	ask so nicely. (and maybe i'll agree)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my ao3 debut! this is my first ao3 fic so please bear with me... enjoy reading markhyuck!

Donghyuck walks his way on the hallway leading to the school's gymnasium. He's carrying a guitar inside a guitar bag, a tote bag with lunch in it and some few snacks, he's also carrying another bag containing basketball shoes and a laptop bag all while carrying his own backpack.

He reached the gym and opened the door to be greeted by men drenched in sweat playing basketball. Championship is already around the corner that's why the school's basketball team is really grinding on this. Gotta take home the bacon.

There were a few, if not a lot, maybe less than twenty people watching them practice. But mostly were the guys who liked basketball, people who were trying to pass time, and especially the girls (and gays) who were probably only there to swoon and thirst over the sweaty men playing basketball.

Most especially over the team's captain, the one and only, Mark Lee. He had girls and guys head over heels for him because of his amazing skills in basketball and seemingly very attractive face. Mark wasn't the biggest guy, he wasn't the tallest, he's lean but masculine enough for the people to thirst over him. He's the greatest player the team could have and not to mention, has the best game plans and leadership in the team hence gaining the title of team captain. 

Donghyuck went up and sat on one of the lower box seats of the bleachers and decided to wait until they finished practice play for a break. He placed the guitar in front of him between his legs and placed the other bags on the floor and beside him on a seat. He watched the group play or rather just one person. He isn't really the type to like sports, let alone basketball. He's just there to deliver something to someone who asked nicely enough for him to agree.

He watched as Mark played, dribbled, and passed the ball to another player all while shouting instructions. He was reminded of how Mark was a really smooth and determined player in court. He wasn't the shy and nervous-wreck boy that Donghyuck loves to tease and make fun of. He wasn't the boy who trips on his own while walking on an open space. Mark was a different person in court, he looks very confident, and maybe he really is because this is where he belongs. In the court, holding a ball, running and blocking and instructing, this is where he shines, this is one of the many things that he's best in, one of his best strengths. He looks like he really knows what he's doing and how he's leading the team, knows that he's the one in command. He doesn't trip even if he runs and blocks other players and has the agility of a well alive cheetah and nothing has ever confused Donghyuck more than anything. 

Mark hasn't noticed another presence in the room, too focused on the game even if it was only a practice play between the team, not that he really had to notice since people are going in and out of the gym and maybe he just really doesn't care about anyone who enters the gym already knowing that they're here to watch them practice or just really stay there to pass time, still not wanting to go home and nowhere else to go to (and if he knows that some of them are there to thirst over the players, he doesn't say anything).

Donghyuck doesn't really mind not getting noticed but he's getting bored. He sighed and whisked his phone out from his bag and started playing a simple game of gardening. He's not really a phone game, or games in general, person, he just downloaded the app for the sake of beating the boredom and to let time pass. He got bored too quickly over the game and resorted to watching the ongoing practice play again.

Finally, after a few minutes of grunts, dribbling, shoes getting dragged and squeaking on the shiny floor of the gym, blocking, passing and shooting the ball, the team captain shouted a break and the team went over the benches to get their drinks and wipe their sweaty body.

Donghyuck was about to go down and meet Mark when he stopped as he saw a bunch of girls going to the bench, approaching Mark while embarrassingly pushing each other and contemplating who would talk first. One girl got enough and was the one who got the courage to speak. 

"Hey, Mark. That was a good play." The girl, who was probably in the same year as him, Mark doesn't know and he doesn't want to bother to know, said while giving a sickeningly sweet smile at him. Mark wonders if red ants will suddenly appear and bite him.

"Oh, hey, thank you," he replied, giving a smile that he hoped looked polite enough, not really making an effort to prolong the conversation. He swore he heard one of the girls squeal.

"You are really good at playing, Mark. Say, wha–" The girl, who once again spoke, was cut off by Mark leaving her and walking past her. There was Mark, approaching Donghyuck who decided to just go and meet him to give all the stuff he forgot at home and got his _fiancé_ to agree to bring it to him. 

"For all the things you could've forgotten, it's the damn shoes. I cannot believe you, Mark Lee. How many times did I tell you to get your ass up and get ready or you will be late. You, having the title of team Captain when you, yourself, get up late enough to forget what shoes to wear is beyond me. And to the fact that you are a basketball player, mind you. I would have understood it if it was only the guitar you forgot because you tend to leave it at home usually. But no, it's not just the guitar. There's also your laptop, god, how do you even forget the one thing you need the most for classes, and your damn basketball shoes, that too. How does a basketball player forget what shoes he uses for a game. Unbelievable. And I cannot believe you left the house not bringing the lunch I prepared for you! If you think you're gonna be able to sleep on the bed tonight, think again, Mark Lee Minhyung!" The frown on Donghyuck's face was very much visible when he rambled as soon as Mark neared him. The latter just shyly smiled while his hand found its way on his nape.

"What do you have to say about this, Minhyung?" Donghyuck crossed his arms while still holding the bags, foot taps on the floor impatiently.

Mark just opened his arms and stepped forward to give him a hug and kissed him on the crown of his head. The younger one was surprised, really. He heard some loud gasps from the girls and some from the team but he couldn't care less, his fiancé was being sweet and kind of domestic with him. Inside the school, in front of other people in school, in front of the girls who were probably planning on skinning him alive at the sudden affection given to him, in front of Mark's teammates. The Mark Lee, team Captain and ace of the basketball team is hugging and kissing someone and is very much taken by him, Lee Donghyuck, who was just a nobody in their campus.

A sense of pride embraces him and it makes him happy and giddy and he was obviously blushing with a rapidly beating heart, that he was afraid Mark would hear it.

But he wasn't letting go of his facade any moment yet and pushed Mark off him.

"Disgusting, get off me, you're very sweaty." He still has a scowl on his face but the pink hue scattered on his face didn't go unnoticed by Mark who just laughed and grabbed his free hand and kissed each knuckles. Donghyuck got flustered more and slapped the hand holding his. 

"Enough with that. Aren't you going to get what you bothered me for? I was planning on sleeping in until noon since I woke up at ass o'clock to prepare lunch for you that you didn't even bother to bring. And other things that you're supposed to bring on a daily bas—" Donghyuck’s rambling was cut off by a pair of soft lips that was too familiar to him. It was just a quick kiss, didn't even last ten seconds, just a peck, yet, it still lingers on him, yet, he feels his heart trying to beat out of his chest and the blood rushing from his neck to the tips of his ears. Even after all the years of being together and the fact that he was already betrothed to Mark, the latter still has the same effect on him like when he first realized that he was indeed in love with his childhood best friend.

Mark is still caressing his face with both hands on either side of his face, "come on, pup. Spare me some mercy. I was really tired and you were so warm when you went back to bed, I couldn't get myself to not bask in the warmth of my fiancé." Mark said, softening his voice in the last words, pouting and giving his fiancé the best puppy eyes he could make that gets to Donghyuck every time he does it. Right now wasn't an exception. Especially since he used that pet name that he loved so much, not that Mark needed to know that. 

Donghyuck sighed, "fine. If I could've known, I would've just prepared everything until you were ready and I will go back to sleep when I'm sure you're away with your things." 

Mark visibly lit up and smiled so wide from ear to ear, it reached his eyes that caused them to crinkle and Donghyuck thinks that look might be etched on his face forever. Donghyuck was looking at Mark expectantly, one eyebrow lifted and one foot tapping on the floor, and for a second Mark got confused until he lifted the tote bag and guitar bag he was holding. Mark let out an oh sound and hastily got his things from Donghyuck with a sheepish green. 

"Oh, so you still have the decency to look embarrassed. or should I say, the audacity?" Donghyuck said in a fake annoyed tone. Mark just pouted with a visible frown on his forehead. For a moment, they forgot that people were watching them. Watching the scene unfold before their eyes. But they didn't really care.

"Are you really mad at me? I swear next time I will wake up earlier to not forget the things I need," Mark says, almost whining. Maybe, he is whining.

"That's it?" Donghyuck asked. Mark tilted his head slightly in confusion but nodded his head slowly, not getting where his fiancé is going. 

"Okay. Next time, I will not prepare lunch for you anymore and I will be able to get my needed and wanted sleep. You can always buy food in the cafeteria anyway."

That's when Mark understood what he meant and pulled Donghyuck back by the wrist as he tried to leave.

"No! Next time I will prepare everything first so I will never forget to bring the lunch you prepared for me!" Mark quickly said with a panicked expression. Donghyuck just looked at him with a blank expression.

"I promise!" Mark raised his pinky finger to prove that he was indeed keeping the promise. Donghyuck sighed to stifle his laugh, but linked his pinky with Mark's. The latter smiled brightly and tried to hug Donghyuck but he was yet again pushed with the younger's nose scrunched up.

"Get your disgusting sweaty ass away from me." Mark just laughed and reached out his hand to straighten out Donghyuck's wrinkled forehead, "relax, pup, you will age early if you keep frowning like that." 

"I will age early just from taking care of a baby stuck in a grown man's body in the name of Mark Lee. You will give me aneurysm at 20, Minhyung." Mark just chuckled and looked fondly and affectionately at his fiancé. 

"I love you."

Donghyuck was taken aback by the sudden confession like he never heard it before. He was flustered and his face was so red he looked like he was seconds away from exploding. Mark was smiling, the smile that made the sides of his eyes crinkle. 

"Papa," Donghyuck whines, shy and embarrassed. Mark grinned, his fiancé is too cute, "what, it's true."

Donghyuck just sighed, he's been sighing too much, just from dealing with Mark, and nodded, "I know." 

"I have to go now. Be thankful that I don't have classes in the afternoon or you will never get those shoes you badly needed to use," Donghyuck says, checking the time. There might be students who already have the day free, but he doesn't. He didn't have classes that morning but he did in the afternoon that wouldn't even take too long but missing one class will be like missing a whole week. 

"Do you really have to go?" Mark asked, pouting.

"And watch you make an embarrassment of yourself, trip and miss the ring when you shoot? Not happening," Donghyuck said teasingly and Mark looked betrayed and dramatically clutched his chest as if he was hurt. "Hey, I'll have you know, I am the team captain and I have been the MVP for the last games," Mark said incredulously.

"They just made you team captain because they didn't have any other choice. But then again, there's Jaehyun, one of the most, if not the best, player in the team. And very handsome too, if I may so add. I don't know what took over your team that they chose you when Jung Jaehyun is literally there." Mark looked at him, eyes blown wide, mouth agape, and looking utterly betrayed. Donghyuck looked like he was biting back a laugh, corners of his lips twitching. But then started cackling that lasted for a whole ass minute and patted Mark's chest wiping the tears on the corner of his eye from laughing too much. Oh, how he had fun teasing his fiancé.

"I'm just kidding, papa. You know that they chose you because you are a great player and a leader. I know all of that too, of course. You are handsome too do not worry and you are the best for me. I wouldn't say yes to you if I didn't know all that. My number one player." Donghyuck winked and smiled sweetly, the smile that never fails to melt Mark's heart. 

"You think so?" Mark asks, smiling. 

Donghyuck shook his head no while smiling, "I know so."

Mark still can't believe they were engaged already. He still can't believe Donghyuck said yes to him. Mark wouldn't ask any other blessing than Donghyuck being his.

"But I really need to go or I'll be late you know how I get when I'm even just merely close to being late." 

Mark pouted and sighed, "fine, but you need to come back here after your class is done."

"Papa, you know I can't. I have to go home and make dinner for us. You will starve, I don't want that," Donghyuck said. He's the one in charge of cooking in their home, obviously because Mark can't cook for his dear life. He can't even crack an egg to save his life.

"We can eat take outs," Mark insisted. 

"Why order take outs when you can eat what I make for you, papa? It's better than anything you eat. You also know I get bored easily when I do nothing but watch and I have to study. Besides, I have to take care of our kid." Mark can only sigh and nod, he knows he can't win this argument, any argument with Donghyuck, really. He also knows he won't be able to convince his fiancé and he also doesn't want to leave their kid; a cat named Lee Yanggo. (Their friend, Renjun, was the one who came up with that name.)

Mark sighed for the umpteenth time, "okay. Please wait for me at home." 

"I will. Go home after classes, okay papa?" Donghyuck said. 

"Yes, pup. Now, go. I don't want you nagging at me at home that I made you late to your class." Mark said as he leaned down to kiss the younger's forehead. Donghyuck chuckled at that, "okay. Bye, love." 

Donghyuck bid goodbye and kissed his love's cheek before turning around and walked away towards the exit of the gym arena. Mark watched his fiancé’s retracting back and sighed dreamily with a small fond smile on his face. 

"What the fuck was that, Mark Lee?"

Hearing his name being called out (somehow), he turned around and saw half of his teammates and the girls from before gaping at him. 

"Uh." 

꙳

Later that night, the two of them lay down on their shared bed, cuddling. Finished from all the work needed to do; eating dinner, washing dishes, taking a bath after a long day for the both of them. Donghyuck's head on Mark's chest, arm wrapped around his waist and Mark's arm wrapped around his back while his other free hand cards through Donghyuck’s hair, legs tangled. There was silence, a comfortable one at that. They were fine like this, basking on each other's presence. That was until Donghyuck started talking. 

"Promise me next time you won't sleep in too late again so you won't have to rush up into preparing things. And you won't have to text me and tell me that you need me to bring all those stuff to you." Donghyuck said, while nuzzling his head on Mark's chest. 

"Yes, love. I promise," Mark says, chuckling. He then kissed the crown of Donghyuck's head. The latter looked up and looked at his Mark, he opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and continued pressing his face on his fiancé's chest. 

Mark raised a brow, "what?"

Donghyuck just slightly whined at that and shook his head no.

"Love."

"Nothing." 

"Hyuck, it's not nothing. What's bothering you? Tell me." Mark said while rubbing the younger's back.

Donghyuck moved a little bit so his nose was buried on the crook of Mark's neck, "papa, nothing's bothering me. I'm just really thankful for you. I just still can't believe you would propose to me."

"I still can't believe you would say yes to me," Mark chided. 

"Why wouldn't I? We're practically married. You're my greatest love. I've been wanting to marry you since we were at the playground when we were 5 and 6."

Mark chuckled fondly at that memory. Remembering a five year old Donghyuck sitting on the playground swings with Mark on the other swing.

_Little Donghyuck gasped and if you looked close enough, you will be able to see a light bulb lighting up above his head, and grabbed little Mark's wrist. "I know! We should get married when we're older! Like my mom and dad! Then we wouldn't get to be separated. We will have to be together until we get to marry each other and live happily ever after!"_

_Little Mark sniffled and looked at his best friend, eyes glistening with tears but full of hope, cheeks puffed and flushed from crying, a small shy smile adorning his face, with a voice so small like him, he asked, "really?"_

_"Yes! You just have to remember me all the time especially when you go back home!" Little Donghyuck says, "so stop crying now, Minhyung. We'll be together forever even when you go back to Canada!"_

_He wiped Little Mark's tears and kissed his cheek. This made the little crying boy's face redder and his smile growing into a grin._

_"Now, let's go and ask my dad to buy us Ice cream!" They held hands and stood up from the swings and went to where Donghyuck's dad is._

It was after school and Little Mark was very worried and sad that he cried to Little Donghyuck complaining that he had to go back to Canada for summer. He was worried that Donghyuck would be left alone in Korea and that they would be separated because of him being away and he was sad because he had to leave his best friend behind. Little Mark didn't want all of that. They were glued to the hip. He likes to be with Donghyuck at all times, his most favorite person in the world! But Little Donghyuck didn't mind at all, at that moment he was just worried and busy thinking on how he was going to make his best friend to stop crying. So he said the very first thing he thought was very interesting and cool thing they could do! 

"We were basically engaged and practically married, ever since that time. Don't you agree, sweetheart?" Mark said, amused and fond.

Donghyuck smiled, “we were.”

"That promise was a very long time ago.” 

"Yet we're about to fulfill it." 

Mark nods and holds Donghyuck impossibly closer, "and many more promises to fulfill together."

"Really? Together?" Donghyuck asks. 

"Really. Together." 

A beat of silence. 

"Do you know why I said yes to you, papa?" Donghyuck asked looking up at his fiancé. 

Mark looked at him, a slight frown visible on his face, "why, my love?" 

Donghyuck grinned and giggled, "because you asked so nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much!! i hope you enjoyed reading markhyuck because i love markhyuck
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qkunwrites)
> 
> carpe noctem.


End file.
